New beginnings
by Darkbeauty101
Summary: What if they had misdiagnosed Abi branning? What if she woke up as soon as they tried to switch the machine off? Abi branning faces the challenges and struggles to move on from such a terrifying moment that is set to traumatise her. She will also face raising her child without Steven. Could the help of a former love help Abi to find herself again?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 

Pain that was all she could feel, was she alive? was she dead?... She didn't know. Everything was like a blur but briefly she could hear what sounded like screams echoing through her ears. The screams of her mother, the screams of her dad. One thing Abi did know was that the only thing she cared about right now was her child and this was the last thought that came into her head before she passed out. The next time Abi regained semi consciousness was when they were at the hospital. The sound of a heartbeat with the occasional squeeze or what felt like was coming from her hand. She tried to open her eyes but it was like there was something stopping her as no matter how hard she tried or how frustrated she felt, she just couldn't get her eyes to open nor could she squeeze the hand that was holding hers back.

The next few hours were the longest hours of her life. She could hear the conversations that were going on around her, her father talking about how sorry he was and that he wanted her and the baby to come and live with him and what a lovely thought it was! How much time she had spent hoping to gain the attention of her father and it was finally paying off. The sounds of her mother crying but the best sound of all was the sound of her baby crying and her father announcing that she had a baby girl. The amount of excitement she could feel and the only part of her body she could get to move was her eyes moving underneath her eyelids, again the frustration was back.

She awoke again to the sound of a conversation. Her father and the doctor were talking in hushed tones.

"Mr branning, myself and the team are doing everything we can however in this instance we cannot. Abi is brain stem dead." The doctor was trying to reason with her father but max couldn't believe a word he saying and neither could Abi. "IM NOT BRAIN DEAD! IM HERE I CAN HEAR YOU! "was all Abi wanted to scream. She tried so hard through time each day and night that passed to get herself to wake up and regain full conscious instead of being stuck in this vegetive state it was only then when the moment came after days or what felt like only hours for max and the rest of the family to turn off her life support and for them to let her "die peacefully" and to the sound of her heart beat on the monitor going faster than ever did she finally get her body to move. The gasps of shock that came around her gave her the courage for her eyes to snap open. The people in the room looked on in shock and relief however one person was missing. When Abi turned to her mother she asked the one questions that was going through her mind at that moment of time..

"Where's am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

There was silence in the room for what felt like a lifetime. Everyone stared in shock at the young woman in the bed, Abi herself stared back. She couldn't believe that this moment was real. Was she really alive? Or was this her mind playing tricks on her?

"OMG ABI!" Lauren shouted as she stood up from the chair, still tightly holding onto Abi's hand like she was scared to let go. She grabbed Abi into hug and at the same time Tanya had done the same. Abi could feel the wetness of their tears soaking her pyjamas while her father and uncle looked on in tears as well.

From that moment it was as though a miracle had happened. The doctors couldn't quite believe that the young woman they believed to be dead was actually alive and breathing in front of them. Max turned to look at the doctor who had given the diagnosis and who in turn looked back. Both couldn't get over the fact that what one believed wasn't possible and the other who at first was refusing to let go of his precious daughter was actually proven that this quite possibly was the miracle they had both hoped for.

There was silence in the pub. Each head was bowed down low as they each raised a glass for the young woman they believed would officially be declared dead at 8:32pm. Jay Mitchell however was reminiscing on the memories he was practically fond of with the young woman. Abi Branning, his first love and what a love it was. He realises now that what he had felt for Lola and star was could never have matched up to the love he had once held for Abi. What was that saying?

"you'll never get over your first love" Well everyone who has said this were right.

Jay couldn't understand how this could have happened. He always knew that Abi had loved her father deeply. He knew it ever since he first started dating her, her father was her hero. However, he just couldn't get his head around everything that had changed within the past 3 years. He knew deep within himself that this wouldn't have happened if he was still dating Abi. He wished that instead of the time he had wasted teasing her with ben, he had instead spent trying to become her close friend again. Someone who she could turn to. He looked to his right and saw his close friend donna and her partner Robbie. Both looked devastated. Donna sat in shock as she tried to process the fact that right now the Branning family were probably saying goodbye to her best friend right now.

As Linda rung the bell 4 times everyone sat in silence. As each said a prayer to Abi and her family the phone suddenly rang. As everyone looked in confusion, Linda ran to the phone. Out front everyone was still trying to process the news.

"SHES ALIVE!" Linda screamed in hysterics as she ran back to the bar.

Jay and donna suddenly stood up and looked up in shock. They then turned to each other and looked towards Linda.

"what do you mean she's alive?" "how could she be?" was all anyone could think.

As Linda confirmed the news, both Jay and donna couldn't contain the excitement and made their way to the hospital. When they finally got their donna had already gone through the doors of the room that was keeping Jay from Abi. All of a sudden he felt nervous. He hadn't felt this way in a long time when it came to Abi. Then again he hadn't realised that a part of him still held Abi like she was still his flame. His everything. He knew once he walked through those doors he was going to try and make things right with her again. Within this moment he didn't want anything more than for them to get to know each other again and perhaps become close again. He will no longer look bothered the next time Abi tries to reach out to him. And as he walked through those doors and looked at the blonde haired beauty who was struggling to sit up with max and Lauren both trying to help her, as soon as their eyes met he almost felt like this was a dream.

"Abi." He breathed.

"Jay."


End file.
